<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tri War by The_Rogue_Sylph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396267">The Tri War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph'>The_Rogue_Sylph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deorum Venator | DISCONTINUED | [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>no one's mentioned by name, prequel/backstory for the new deorum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a war. This is how it ended</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deorum Venator | DISCONTINUED | [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/673295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tri War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who remembers my old fic Deorum Convertere? No one? Welp I'm re writing it and this is some backstory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tri war was a devastating war. Three thousand years ago the dimensions of the Aether, Nether, and The Overworld began to war, what sparked the war is unknown, some say it was jealousy, some say it was a power move, and others say the gods were betrayed by each other. The war was long, three hundred years. All the while each God begged Void to join, Void refused. He said that they needed to sort things out, that they just needed to talk to each other. Then Void grew tired of his brothers constant warring so he gave them an ultimatum. Stop the fighting and make peace, or he would join the war, and end it. They had one month to sort it all out. The other gods did not take his threats seriously. While Void was technically the eldest and strongest, his land was barren without any inhabitants. What could he do against their armies? They were fools. At the dawn of the new month the Overworld’s sun was covered by a large winged beast, a dragon. The dragon let out a roar and swooped down, burning many of the soldiers alive, destroying much of the forces for all sides. This was not the only attack on the Overworld. Hordes of Enderman descended on encampments, tearing them apart and teleporting away before they could be attacked back. They also brought shulkers, setting the boxed mobs out of reach while still able to attack. The results were devastating, especially as none of the forces had been prepared or even knew how to deal with the attacks. The Aether and Nether received similar treatments at nearly the same time. It was a blindside. They never expected for the Void to harbor life, much less mobs like these. The three gods were terrified of Void now, knowing that he hadn’t even lifted a single finger in the assault, they knew now if Void himself joined they would all perish. So the three met and decided on peace talks. Void was invited so as not to have another assault like that. The peace talks were overseen by the last living elder sorcerers and the Advisors of each god and an agreement was made. The fighting would cease, but all portals between dimensions were to be destroyed, for the next 500 years there would be no travel between dimensions unless for strict business, all humans would go to live in the Overworld, and finally Void was to be sealed away in his dimension, locked inside until the seals broke. Void was outraged. Out of all of them he had done the least harm. Yes he practically wounded or killed much of the forces fighting in a single day, but that was nothing compared to the death the other three had wrought, how many lives they’ve killed in the three hundred years of war. But Void’s anger turned into sorrow and despair as he analyzed his family, they were frightened of him. Void let himself be locked away, he knew they would never come for him. Through the years the story has been twisted, the stories claim Void both started and ended the war, all because he was bored. That Void was vicious and cruel, that he reveled in the destruction. Void was twisted into a villain.</p><p> </p><p>Void looked around the room in utter shock. The first few demands he understood, but this last one? Why? Why should he be punished for stopping all the pain and anguish the three of them caused, while they got off virtually scot free. His purple and black aura flared to life as he abruptly stood up and looked at the others</p><p>“I did nothing! All I did was stop your petty fighting from destroying any more lives!” He yelled out, his voice crackling with energy. He stared at his fellow gods and felt his blood turn cold. Instantly the rage left his body and his aura puttered out. They were afraid. His friends, his family, they were afraid of what he could do. They weren’t locking him up as a punishment, they were locking him up so that they would be safe. This shattered Void’s heart. Was there no bonds between them? Did they not care about him?</p><p>“Fine. Lock me away as if I mean nothing to you.” Void conceded, slumping back down into his chair as he struggled to keep the tears out of his eyes. All he had wanted was a family, all he had wanted was to feel as if he belonged. He should have known better</p><p>“Voi-“ </p><p>“No. Do not offer me your platitudes. Do not pretend that this is hard for you. Do not pretend that you are not discarding me like trash. I shouldn’t have been blind in my happiness to have a family to think they did not see me the same. I will be going now. Goodbye.” Void cut Aether off as he stood up, his sorrow and despair were being broadcast live to everyone in the room, Void obviously having lost control. Void let his oily tears drip down his face and splatter onto the carpet. In an instant he was gone, back to his home in the void where he let out a keening sound of sorrow and fell to his knees. He had just lost everything that mattered to him</p><p> </p><p>Nether sucked in a deep breath as he felt Void’s Emotions crashing into him. It was at this moment the other gods knew they had fucked up. They watched Void wink out of existence, and with it his emotions. They looked around at each, each with tears in their eyes.</p><p>“We fucked up.” Nether said softly. The rest of the gods silently agreed, but what could they do? The agreement was made and was binding. They had to seal Void away. But they never said that the seals could never be broken, that they could never break it themselves. It was a silent understanding that they would break Void’s seal as soon as the 500 hundred years were up. They would free him and make it up to him. </p><p>“You better free him after your penance has been paid.” Void’s advisor said, their dragon like wings slightly stretched out behind them, then with a flap they were gone, probably back to the void to comfort their god.</p><p>“We will.” Aether said as he stood up and looked at his fellow gods.</p><p>“The quicker we do this, the quicker we can make it up to him.” He said and them off they went, never knowing that one of the elder sorcerers was plotting behind their backs, that they would never be able to keep their promise to Void</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>